Segredo
by Jane Di
Summary: Irene Adler acaba descobrindo o ponto fraco do inatingível Sherlock Holmes.


_Oh... Sherlock!_ Molly disse mais alto do que gostaria ao se assustar pela entrada repentina de Sherlock no laboratório onde estava. Era quase meia noite e ela se encontrava sozinha ali, no entanto, mesmo que involuntariamente, Molly sentiu o coração acelerar apenas em vê-lo e não pode evitar sorrir em sua direção. Ele tinha aquele efeito sobre ela.

_Olá Molly, preciso fazer uma verificação urgente_ Sherlock respondeu rapidamente enquanto caminhava para a mesa onde estava o microscópio. Seu semblante estava concentrado e sério. Estava em algum caso.

Logo em seguida sua entrada, uma mulher vestida em um elegante vestido vermelho o acompanhou. Ela era morena e tinha um olhar matador. sexy e deslumbrante.

_oh..._Molly pareceu surpresa pela entrada da mulher. Olhou de um para o outro tentando entender o que era aquilo. Se sentiu estranhamente perturbada.

_Sou Irene Adler_ a morena percebeu a confusão da outra e estendeu a mão com um sorriso sedutor no rosto.

Molly estava hesitante, "quem era aquela mulher? " Era o que pensava ainda surpresa.

_ Mo-Molly Hooper_ devolveu o aperto firme da mulher a sua frente.

_esse era apenas o único objeto que ele deixou para traz? _ a voz grave de Sherlock interrompeu a breve apresentação de ambas as mulheres.

_o único, você sabe, além de toda a roupa_ ela informou com um gesto vago_ mas eu já verifiquei a única coisa que tinha o cheiro diferente era exatamente esse lenço, e na hora estava azul e não branco como agora.

_sim, sim... é alguma substância volátil, colocada provavelmente para não deixar rastros_ ele disse para si mesmo ignorado as ouvintes, mas voltou-se rapidamente para Irene_ você não foi afetada_ disse para ela.

Irene lançou lhe um belo sorriso_ eu me protejo durante o sexo Sherlock_ disse colocando mão levemente por sobre o ombro do detetive.

Molly então guinchou com aquele gesto, "mas o que era aquilo?" Ela pensou perturbada.

_Eu sou uma prostituta_ Irene explicou para Molly ao ver a expressão assustada da outra e não deixou de rir para si mesma diante da reação da médica.

_oh...ah...bem_ Molly tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas se tornou auto consciente que seu rosto estava ficando quente e vermelho enquanto olhava ansiosa de um para o outro. Um peso desagradável se instalando no seu estomago diante daquela intimidade entre ela e Sherlock.

_Molly preciso que você me traga os registros das entradas de cadáveres mortos por venenos nos últimos meses_ Sherlock disse sem tirar os olhos do microscópio a frente, inerte a reação de Molly.

Ela não se moveu, apenas olhando ainda transtornada. Percebendo isso, Sherlock volta-se para ela com um olhar interrogador, mas ainda assim inquisitivo se ela iria ou não pegar as informações que pediu.

_O...Ok, estou indo_ disse frustrada e saiu pisando firme da sala.

_bem... o que nós temos aqui Sherlock Holmes?_ Irene pronunciou divertida após Molly bater a porta com força_ ela é completamente apaixonada por você_ anunciou para ele, mas como esperado pela sua reação, Sherlock já era plenamente consciente disso e ele não respondeu, apenas concentrado na análise do tecido que ele estava fazendo.

Curioso... Irene o observou mais estreitamente algo novo surgindo inesperadamente diante dela_ mas o que temos aqui…_ ela disse surpresa_ você...você gosta _dessa_ mulher_ não era uma pergunta.

Ela ganhou sua atenção.

Os olhos azuis a penetraram seriamente_ e eu pensava que era o único detetive consultor do mundo_ disse após um segundo e Irene sentiu o tom de zombaria na voz de Sherlock.

_não faço deduções como você Sherlock, mas uma coisa eu sei muito bem_ disse e então deslizou a mão sobre a face dura dele_ eu sei ler os homens_ concluiu com um leve sorriso.

Sherlock não respondeu, antes sua mente fervilhava diante do que ela estava dizendo, trabalhando em alguma saída.

Irene então riu, uma gargalhada que saiu espontânea diante daquele momento inesperado_ ora, ora. Quem diria, o famoso Sherlock Holmes apaixonado por uma simples médica_ disse para ele e foi recompensada, no que ela notou pela primeira vez, com um olhar hesitante do detetive_ eu fico imaginado Sherlock, se alguém, por acaso descobre esse seu segredo... seus inimigos fariam filar para descobrir uma forma de ti atingir...ahg! _ Irene sentiu seu pulso tomado pela mão de Sherlock, apertando firmemente na dele.

_Sherlock o que pensa estar…_ começou a dizer recuperando-se do susto.

_não ouse falar em Molly_ ele a interrompeu. A voz grave e o semblante sério concentrados nela.

_Muhm, então você não é inatingível como as pessoas pensam_ zombou dele, disfarçando o desconforto que seu aperto causava.

Sherlock intensificou ainda mais a pressão sobre o braço de Irene_ NÃO. TOQUE. EM. MOLLY_ Sherlock pontou cada palavra e Irene sentiu uma onda de fúria saindo daquele olhar azul.

_Sherlock... você está me machucando..._ela sibilou tentando livrar sua mão da dele, mas ele era mais forte.

_não fale dela, não toque nela... ou mesmo pensar ..._ disse e Irene se sentiu assustada como nunca antes_ ou eu a mato_ sua voz soou mortal, fria e calculada. Estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro e ela podia sentir as lágrimas de dor se formando em seu rosto.

_uhg..._ seu grito de desespero foi baixo, mas era a única coisa que conseguiu sair de sua garganta.

No mesmo instante, eles puderam ouvir a porta do laboratório sendo aberta e novamente fechada com um estalo e então foi um segundo.

_aqui estão_ Molly jogou sobre a mesa cerca de quatro pastas-arquivos cheios de documentos dentro_ todas as mortes por envenenamento do último mês_ ela disse sem esconder como estava chateada. Mas ambos, mal a notaram. Ela viu frustrada que Sherlock continuava diante do microscópio, impassível e a mulher agora retocava o batom vermelho e Molly notou com pesar como o mais simples gesto dela se tornava sexy e elegante.

_eu já estou indo_ disse com raiva, vendo que os dois a ignoravam

_mhum..._ foi a resposta fria de Sherlock. Molly queria bater nele.

_ e quando terminar quero tudo no lugar_ disse bufando e então saiu pisando firme.

Após a porta se fechar Irene ofegou por um instante antes de alisar a pele machucada do braço. Mas não ousou falar novamente com Sherlock. Ele era mais perigoso do que pensava... principalmente sobre a médica...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sim, eu descobri Sherlock da BBC recentemente e oh! estou completamente apaixonada por Sherlolly 33333

e então não bastou eu devorar cada fanfic sobre o casal mais lindo do mundo (obrigada pela existência dessas fanfics) agora eu tenho que por no papel (ou no teclado, no caso) o que eu tenho sobre eles.


End file.
